Hachinohe Coach
Hachinohe Coach (八戸 会長, Hachinohe Kaichō) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is the owner and coach of the Hachinohe Boxing Club, in which he has trained professional boxers such as Jason Ozuma and Yamada Naomichi. History Part I Rookie King Tournament: First Rounder Arc After having Jason Ozuma spar, he complimented his boxer's performance on his hook. He explained to Ozuma's sparring partner on how the East Japan Rookie King Tournament is the best place to raise Ozuma and wished to have him go to the Tokyo Boxing School. When Ozuma left for the Nerima Boxing Group, he gave him a farewell, apologising for not coming with him as his gym was low-staffed. On the day of his boxer's match against Ippo, he went to the Kōrakuen Hall and acted as Ozuma's second. The match resulted in his boxer losing. Proof of Power Arc When Yamada Naomichi was to fight JBC featherweight champion Ippo in a title match, Yamada was getting ready to leave for Tokyo. The coach approached him, and told Yamada how much talent and potential he had. However, he didn't like the fact that he will be facing Ippo, who ended another boxer's career, Ozuma, with the same talent and potential. The coach went to Tokyo with Yamada and attended the weigh-in between the two. In the waiting room when the match was about to begin, Yamada was visibly upset and started shaking in fear of Ippo's punches and expressed his feelings about fighting his senpai, revealing that he would retire regardless of the result of the match. The coach understood Yamada's feelings, and was willing to give him his support. Before making his way to the ring, Yamada started to remember his past with Ippo, and begun punching the wall to get in the right mood. His coach had to stop him, and told Yamada that even if he didn't care about tonight's result, he should still aim at winning the title. The coach was Yamada's cornerman during the match, and, after the first round, instructed him to use the solar plexus blow on Ippo. The match ended when Yamada lost the fight in the second round. After the match in waiting room, the coach asked if Yamada said all he needed to say to Ippo in the match and if he was satisfied. The coach was then delighted to hear that Yamada did and decided to not retire after hearing Ippo's encouraging words in the interview. Appearance He is an elderly man with a tan complexion and short messy white hair. His attire consists of business suits and his gym's shirt. Personality He is a man who cares for his boxers and is serious about boxing. Gallery Manga Scenes= Jason entrance.png|Coach with Jason Jason leaving.png|Leaving after the match Ippo meeting Hammer Nao first time.png Hammer Nao - Ring Entrance.png Hammer Nao leaving the Ring.png Hachinohe Boxing - Nao and coach.png Ippo vs Hammer - 05.png Hachinohe Coach - Manga - After Nao's match.png|After Nao's match Hachinohe Coach - Manga - During Nao's match.png|During Nao's match Hachinohe Coach - Manga - Nao wants to continue to box.png|Nao wants to continue to box |-| Anime Scenes= fr:Hachinohe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Trainers Category:Non Boxers Category:Hachinohe Boxing Club Category:Full Name Unknown